


not everything had gone to plan (but we made the best of what we had)

by meltsmedown



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: (gone wrong), Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 01:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19757416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltsmedown/pseuds/meltsmedown
Summary: “You did all of this for me?” he asks, almost inaudible as he finally gets his bearings.But just as soon as he’s found his words, they are gone again when he turns around, expecting to see Eliott’s tall figure beaming behind him, only to lower his gaze and find him on one knee, with a black velvet box in his hands. A gasp escapes his lips again, louder this time, as his brain catches up with what is happening.He doesn’t know what he was hoping to read on his boyfriend’s face then: happiness? nervousness? anticipation? Whatever it was it certainly isn’t the sheer look of terror he is currently displaying, his eyes not even looking back at him as they seem to be going back and forth around him at a dizzying speed, his head soon following, whipping around as if he’s expecting to be attacked by a pack of wolves.or: man with one braincell tries to propose to his boyfriend and almost fails





	not everything had gone to plan (but we made the best of what we had)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've written for these two characters, and the first fic i've written in over a year. i'm very proud of myself for finally getting out of the longest writer's block i've ever had. i found this prompt on [this tumblr post](https://whenthevoidiscalling.tumblr.com/post/180768269388/8-winterseasonal-themed-prompts-i-think-i) and i found it so hilarious i couldn't stop thinking about it and couldn't resist it, so i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!! <3
> 
> title from "glory" by bastille, because it wouldn't be one of my fics if it didn't have a title inspired from a bastille song

“Close your eyes. I have a surprise for you.”

They were walking through the Bois de Vincennes for what felt like the better part of an hour when Eliott said that to him, jumping behind him all excited, a giddy tone in his voice, before placing his cold hands over his eyes, and Lucas barely has any time to register what is happening.

He thought this was just supposed to be a casual stroll through the park to enjoy a view they didn’t get to see often, the thick layer of snow that settled over the city during the night painting their surroundings in a heavenly glow, so surreal that one could look past the biting winter air that flushed their cheeks. The sun was beginning to set even though it was still afternoon and the sky was dimming its brightness and slowly changing colours, ready to make way for twinkling stars to match the white sparkles reflected on the ground from the street lights.

Apparently he was wrong, as Eliott starts guiding him along the promenade, steady steps making soft creaking sounds on the fresh snow, the only thing Lucas can hear apart from his boyfriend’s shaky breaths and occasional giggles blowing puffs of air behind his ear.

“This feels strangely familiar,” he says eventually as he puts his hands over Eliott’s own, the tone in his voice giving away his nervousness.

Although their fateful night on the houseboat was long behind them and they’ve come to joke about it lightheartedly over the years, he still can’t help the knot that makes itself present in his stomach as he’s reminded of it, even more so considering that there was no previous hint that today is more special than any other or that Eliott planned something in advance. Still, he chooses to trust that this isn’t going to have the same outcome, if only because he learned to read his boyfriend so much better and anticipate when he was slipping into an episode, even if he still couldn’t do anything to stop them.

“Just trust me,” Eliott whispers, the hint of a smile in his voice and something akin to restlessness, something that makes Lucas feel surprisingly reassured.

After a few more minutes in which he tries to no avail to prod Eliott into telling him what is happening, and after they take a slight left turn, they slow down and the ground under his shoes becomes much softer, the layer of snow much thicker than before. He feels the hands fall from his face and make their way down his shoulders, his back and, eventually, the warmth that enveloped him is gone altogether as Eliott says, in the smallest of voices that could only be heard in the heavy silence of winter, _“You can open them now”_. And so he does.

When his eyes adjust back to the blinding white, a gasp escapes his lips as he takes in his surroundings. The sun set even further, but its warmth was now replaced by a blanket of fairy lights adorning the naked branches of the tree above them, a few of them hanging delicately like rain droplets. In front of him stands a tall cast iron table with intricate designs and atop it two flute glasses and a metal bucket that holds a bottle of what seems to be champagne, but Lucas isn’t going to question whether it’s real this time or not as he’s too entranced by the view before him.

He soon realises he’s standing in the same spot he was all those years ago at one of many parties, a safe haven of sorts for him overlooking the lake, before Eliott snaked his arms around him and offered to make up for the thousands of minutes they had spent apart. And for this minute, he feels sixteen again.

“You did all of this for me?” he asks, almost inaudible as he finally gets his bearings.

But just as soon as he’s found his words, they are gone again when he turns around, expecting to see Eliott’s tall figure beaming behind him, only to lower his gaze and find him on one knee, with a black velvet box in his hands. A gasp escapes his lips again, louder this time, as his brain catches up with what is happening.

He doesn’t know what he was hoping to read on his boyfriend’s face then: happiness? nervousness? anticipation? Whatever it was it certainly isn’t the sheer look of terror he is currently displaying, his eyes not even looking back at him as they seem to be going back and forth around him at a dizzying speed, his head soon following, whipping around as if he’s expecting to be attacked by a pack of wolves. The underlying worry Lucas felt minutes before when he was told to close his eyes, comes back in full force as he fears for the worst, although he himself doesn’t know exactly what that worst could even be. But Eliott’s voice cuts through his swirling thoughts before he can entertain them further.

“This isn’t happening,” he says under his breath, and Lucas probably wouldn’t have heard it if not for the still silence surrounding them.

“What?” is all he can come up with because, really, he has nothing better to offer considering the circumstances. He’s only half aware of what is going on before his eyes.

“Oh, no,” Eliott continues, his voice picking up in volume, as he drops to both of his knees, the hand that wasn’t holding the box gently brushing aside the snow around him.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, I can’t believe I’ve just done this,” he continues, still not acknowledging Lucas’s more than confused figure standing there trying to understand what exactly he’s done.

“Eliott? What happened?” he tries, choosing to ignore his previously shaking legs – at the realisation that his boyfriend was just about to literally propose to him – in favour of figuring out what went down in the short period of time before he turned around.

It’s then that Eliott finally looks up at him with something in his eyes that resembles a child being caught by his mother after he just broke her favourite vase. However, instead of responding, he drops the box from his hands and starts running them through the snow, more frantically than before, grabbing fistfuls of it and letting it drop back down to the ground.

“This isn’t happening, I can’t believe this is happening, why is this happening,” he repeats over and over again, desperation now clear in his voice, and Lucas doesn’t remember ever seeing him this panicked.

He looks over at the discarded ring box and something clicks in his brain. There is no ring inside. Or at least not anymore.

“Oh my God,” he lets out without even realising, as Eliott’s behaviour finally starts to make sense.

He can hear Eliott still muttering curses under his breath as he continues his search. Lucas’s limbs catch up to his brain at last and he drops down to his knees as well.

“Eliott, hey, look at me,” he tries to cut through his boyfriend’s agitated blathering and he’s only half successful as Eliott does indeed look at him, but his blathering doesn’t stop.

“I fucking ruined it, I can’t believe I’m so stupid, I had this whole thing prepared and the speech and the ring, the fucking ring, how the fuck did I drop it, it was literally right here and now it’s not, fuck this snow, who made me do this here,” he’s close to yelling now and, although there aren’t any people around, Lucas is still aware that they shouldn’t be making _a scene_ in public.

He can see tears forming in Eliott’s eyes and he’s not sure if they are from the cold air outside or from the panic that is starting to overwhelm him more and more, but he reaches out and grabs his hands that have slowed down their rummaging and realises that they’re shaking. He has half a mind to know it’s not from the cold this time even as he wipes the remnants of snow away and wraps his own gloved ones around them. He rubs soothing circles into the red skin and pulls them close to his chest, trying to coax Eliott into facing him. When he’s not successful, he takes one hand and nudges his chin up, and the defeated look in his boyfriend’s eyes could convince Lucas to let the tears he’s been holding in since he turned around roll down his flushed cheeks.

“Hey,” he says, as softly as he can, “you didn’t ruin anything.”

He can sense Eliott starting to shake his head from where he’s still holding his chin. When he speaks again, his voice is quivering, but Lucas can tell it’s not from the tears. It sounds frustrated, almost angry.

“Yes, I did, Lucas, everything was going smoothly, you were gonna turn around and I was gonna be down on one knee with the ring and I was gonna say all of these sappy things I had rehearsed and maybe you were gonna say yes or not, that one I couldn’t actually plan, and then I was gonna give you the ring, but even if you said yes there’d be no ring to give you because I fucking dropped it and now it’s nowhere to be found,” he rambles, but his voice is not loud anymore. There is a resignation in it that Lucas cannot accept.

“Who says you need a ring to propose?” he asks then, like it’s the most obvious question with the most obvious answer.

Because it is. As much as he appreciates them, Lucas doesn’t need grand romantic gestures, even though Eliott is quite fond of them. He could ask him to marry him randomly in the bread aisle at the grocery store without any previous planning, and Lucas would probably still cry and say _“yes”_ a million times as if he has just been proposed to at the top of the Eiffel Tower. The fact that Eliott even wants to marry him in the first place makes Lucas’s heart burst with a joy he never knew he could feel and that joy overshadows any fancy proposal he could ever think of. He tells Eliott as much, but in fewer words, trying to calm him down.

“Forget about the ring–”

“I can’t forget about the ring, Lucas, it was _expensive_ ,” he snickers, but without malice.

“Okay, then forget about the ring for now, we’ll look for it later,” he assures him. “Just say what you were going to say.”

Eliott stares at him with a look of disbelief on his face and the gentle smile he gives him is worth every single twinkling star in the sky.

“Okay, well, I was going to start by saying that you are the love of my life,” he begins, his tone quiet and collected, unlike his previous rambling, and Lucas beams and nods along, silently nudging him to keep going.

“And that ever since I saw you on my first day at school I realised that you were what I’d been looking and waiting for,” he continues as he brings his hands to cup Lucas’s face, and, normally, he would complain about their coldness, but right now he cannot move. “And as I got to know you more and more I knew that you were the hero of my story, that I had finally found you and there was no way I was ever going to let you go.”

He can see the tears coming back to Eliott’s eyes and he finds it harder and harder to keep his own at bay, as his vision starts to blur and his smile starts to get bigger. He blinks a few times, trying and failing to keep it together, so he settles for grabbing Eliott’s hands where they rest around his neck.

“When I told you that you are the only one who matters, I meant it. When I told you that you are the only one that I see, I meant it. And I still do, and I always will,” he says, and Lucas can see it in his eyes that he truly means it with everything in him, as he takes a deep breath and continues.

“You have no idea how much you’ve helped me these past couple of years, how your presence alone and the knowledge that you would do anything to make me happy has made me the happiest I’ve been since I was a little kid and I thought the world was at my feet,” his voice is back to quivering now, and there’s tears on both of their cheeks, but he doesn’t stop there.

“We’ve been taking everything minute by minute, and every single minute I fall in love with you more than the last, and I am so grateful for this universe that we found ourselves in, for blessing me with your love, because it’s the greatest gift I could have ever hoped for,” and as he says that Lucas has to reach out and wipe the tears from his face, because now they are both a mess, still sitting in the freezing snow, clutching each other’s faces and crying the happiest tears they probably ever have, but he wouldn’t have it any other way. Eliott clears his throat and laughs at the situation, bracing himself for what seem to be his final words.

“And, yeah, after all of that I was gonna ask you if you would do me the honour of spending the rest of your minutes by my side,” he finishes, the beam still present on his face.

“That’s a lot of minutes you’re asking of me,” Lucas jokes, but the tremble in his voice gives away the lump in his throat.

“A ton, yeah,” Eliott chuckles, and Lucas can’t drag it for any longer, cannot keep it inside, is ready to yell it at the top of his lungs, but he tries to contain himself nonetheless and takes a deep breath.

“In that case, it would be my honour to spend the rest of my minutes with you,” he states, and it’s then that it truly hits him like a tidal wave. This is really happening. Him and Eliott are engaged.

Neither of them waste any more time leaning in and pressing their lips together, cold skin and runny noses and blinding smiles getting in the way, and they couldn’t care less, because nothing else matters in this moment, but them being as close as they can. Not even that damned ring that they still have to look for because, as much as Lucas insists proposals shouldn’t be about material things and grand gestures, jewelry is not cheap and they’re not exactly millionaires themselves.

As Lucas leans in further to deepen the kiss, he feels something sharp poke him in the knee, and he pulls away abruptly. He looks down and moves his leg to the side to find the source of disruption, and he swears he can see a sparkle reflecting in the fairy lights above them. He reaches under the now trodden snow and feels it before he sees it: a simple, delicate band in white and yellow gold. He barely has any time to admire it before he hears Eliott’s excited, childlike voice squealing at him, and his hands moving to shake his shoulders.

“Fuck, Lucas, you found it!” he cheers, and Lucas can’t help the near hysterical laugh that escapes him at the absurdity of the whole situation. Eliott joins in and they can’t seem to stop for what feels like whole minutes, but Lucas eventually steadies himself and takes a deep breath, handing Eliott the band and taking the gloves off his own hands.

He earns back a grin as Eliott holds his left hand and slides the ring on, before intertwining their fingers together and placing another gentle kiss to his now fiancé’s lips. He giggles and Lucas swears it’s the most beautiful sound he’s ever heard.

They help each other up and dust the snow off of their pants as they start to realise how cold it actually is, having been too caught up in each other’s love declarations to notice before. And between the minute when they pop the bottle of champagne – that Eliott swears is real this time around – and the minute when they clink their glasses together, letting the bubbly drink warm up their insides, Lucas feels like he can see all the millions and billions of minutes they have together ahead of them in Eliott’s eyes. And he’s certain Eliott can see the same in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it!! i love validation so comments are more than welcome <3 you can also find me on [tumblr](http://lesbianglasses.tumblr.com/) :^)


End file.
